Users today often use multiple computing devices. For example, a user may use a smart phone, a tablet computer and a laptop computer at different times throughout the day. As a user integrates a greater number of devices into his or her daily life, the user may have a growing desire to use those devices to access and use resources of his or her employer (or some other enterprise) from a remote location. These devices may have different capabilities and, depending on the operating environment of the remote location, may be unable to connect to the same networks. For example, the user's smart phone may be connected to a cellular network, but the user's tablet or laptop computer may be unable to connect to the cellular network. If an enterprise wants to allow a user to access an enterprise resource from both the smart phone and the laptop in such an operating environment, the enterprise may face a number of challenges. For example, if the cellular network is the only network available to the user, it is a challenge to enable the ability for the user to access the enterprise resource from the tablet or laptop computer. Moreover, even if the user is able to access the enterprise resource from the tablet or laptop computer, it is a challenge to ensure that the user's access remains secure. In view of these challenges, there is a need to improve a user's ability to access enterprise resources from multiple devices in a secure manner.